En el desierto
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Asuka y Shinji. Desde que él despertó con un salto temporal de 14 años no ha podido hablar realmente a solas con la pelirroja. ¿Hay algo entre ellos que no ha muerto? SPOILERS de Evangelion 3.0: You can (not) Redo.
1. En el desierto

NGE no me pertenece, simplemente escribo sobre sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Wunder, la milagrosa nave de Misato se desplegaba en todo su esplendor kilómetros por delante de ellos, nadando entre las nuves de una forma que a Shinji le recordó a las extrañas ballenas que vieron ese lejano día en el centro de rescate de criaturas marinas. El camino que tomaron era completamente ruinoso, y la tierra floja y enrojecida hacía el caminar cada vez mas cansado.<br>Rei parecía no tener ningún problema siguiendo el paso a Asuka, que avanzaba militarmente a través de las colinas de escombro y restos, no así lo mismo Shinji.

-¿Qué pasa, niño malcriado? ¡Avanza ya o el equipo de rescate de WILLE nos dará por muertos!- La pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos para jalar a Shinji del brazo, pero Rei siguió avanzando al mismo paso enérgico que mantenía Asuka, tal vez un poco más.

-¡Para, me haces daño! -Shinji avanzó protestando- ¿Además para qué voy yo allá? Seré otra vez un preso y me pondrán un asqueroso collar-bomba.

-Entonces quédate aquí a comer tierra- Asuka le dió la espalda y siguió avanzando.

SHinji se quedó cabizbajo, su corazón estaba muerto y sangrante como el mar a lo lejos, él siempre quiso estar solo, alejado de los demás, pero no quería morir de hambre, el cansancio acalambraba sus piernas y le pulsaba la cabeza, sabía que necesitaría agua y comida o pronto se vería en problemas.

-¡Asuka, espera!- Shinji echó a andar pero ni la pelirroja ni Rei pararon-. ¡Asuka! ¡Por favor!

Shinji se vio obligado a correr detrás de Asuka, ella no volteó ni un solo momento. ¿Dómo rayos podía caminar con tanta rapidez con los zapatos tan delgados del Plug Suit? A él ya le dolían los talones y el empeine.

-A...asuka... -Shinji jadeaba a su lado con un trote flojo mientras Asuka daba elegantes zancadas.

-Cierra el pico, malcriado Shinji, o te cansarás mas rápido.

-No, ¡Asuka!- Shinjo observó un nuevo implemento en el plug suit de la pelirroja, una pequeña pistola de cañón corto- Asuka, ¡Mátame!

Asuka se detuvo en seco. Su mirada era un enigma.

-Eres mi prisionero. Te llevaré al Wunder, donde la capitana Katsuragi decidirá que hacer contigo.

-¡Ella me prefiere muerto! -gritó Shinji con todas sus ganas- Sólo soy un peligro para ustedes, yo no quiero morir, pero si me hubieran matado antes de que me rescatara NERV, hubiera sido mejor para ustedes, si hace catorce años me hubieran matado cuando traté de salvarte, no estarían todos muertos cuando casi causé el tercer impacto, sólo causo dolor, Asuka, y si sigo vivo seguirá siendo así, pero no quiero agonizar de hambre, ¡sólo mátame por favor!

El rostro de Asuka ahora estaba contraído en un gesto de rencor con el que realmente mostraba los 14 años de lucha y dolor que había padecido.

-Shinji malcriado...

-¡Asuka!-el chico estaba de rodillas suplicándole en un lloriqueo desesperado- Tu me odias, ¿verdad? acabo de destruir tu EVA. Maté a mucha gente, casi nos destruyo a todos hoy mismo, por favor... ya no quiero seguir así... recuerdo cuando quebraste aquél vidrio, ese golpe, me lo merecía. Merezco que me mates, por favor...

Con un movimiento rápido, Shinji tomó la pequeña pistola y la puso en la mano de Asuka.

-Dispárame...

Vió ceño fruncido de Asuka por última vez y Shinji se inclinó, apretando los ojos esperando que todo acabara rápido.

¡PUM!

Oyó el cañonazo, el estaba bien, el balazo, ¿no había sido para el?

-¡Asuka! -Shinji saltó asustado, temiendo que la pelirroja hubiera usado la bala para ella misma, cuando un cachazo le dió con tanta fuerza en la mandíbula que lo derribó al piso y le aflojó un par de dientes- A...asu..ka

-Idiota Shinji. En serio, tu padre te malcrió.

La chica alzó la cabeza para ver la enorme columna de humo rojo que formó la bengala recién disparada. Claro, ella nunca habría portado una simpre pistola de balas.

Rei estaba un poco más adelante preparando una zona de aterrizaje para el helicóptero de rescate.

-Todo habría sido más fácil si murieras-respondió Asuka, con desprecio- Es más, si murieras hoy WILLE tendría algo menos delo que preocuparse, te haría pagar los 14 años que he tenido que dormir sola con la única compañía de la anteojos.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó Shinji mientras su pómulo empezaba a inflamarse con rapidez.

Asuka lo miró, y aunque ahora era una mujer de 28 en el cuerpo de una de 14, su mirada era exactamente igual a la de aquella noche que le dijo que durmiéran juntos. Ella, la fuerte, indomable, ireemplazable piloto genio, le estaba mostrando en una mirada lo frágil que era ante su corazón.


	2. Wunder Night

Esta historia ha sido escrita con el único fin de entretenimiento. Sus personajes son propiedad de GAINAX

* * *

><p>El Wunder era en su totalidad, una obra de arte definitiva de la ingeniería. Su generador principal, pese a que todavía no había sido terminado, era tan complejo y perfecto como el que más, y su sistema de vuelo inimitable. El tamaño de la nave la convertía en una verdadera ciudad flotante, que de hecho refugiaba a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes de Tokio 3, ayudado por los correspondientes barcos y aeronaves que lo utilizaban como un puerto flotante. En unos cuantos minutos podía prepararse para la batalla, desplegando una gran cantidad de vehículos de guerra, misiles y artillería diversa, bombas N2, y por supuesto, EVAs, teniendo bodegas para almacenar con comodidad hasta 5 de ellos. Además de esto, contaba con un enorme hospital con salas de recuperación, comedores, salas de estrategia y talleres de reparación. Definitivamente el Wunder era la Mona Lisa de las Naves, excepto por una cosa: sus habitaciones comunes.<p>

Shinji pudo darse cuenta de eso cuando le designaron su locker, y el número de celda. Para variar se encontraba en un nivel bastante alto, tenía que subir una escalerilla de mano de alrededor de 5 metros hasta acceder al pasillo de dormitorio.

Para variar, temía hacer ruido, era más de medianoche cuando la capitana Katsuragi decidió que, ya que Shinji al parecer había deseado cooperar, no tenía sentido tenerle desperdiciando una habitación de hospital habiendo tantos heridos, después de todo su gargantilla DSS explotaría esta vez si salía del rango de alcance. Tendría que agradecer después a esa extraña chica de lentes por defenderle.

"_D74… D75… D76… debe ser esta_", pensó, "_pero… ¿Qué es esto_"

Trató de enfocar en la tenue luz roja del pasillo, había un recado pegado en la mirilla de su cabina.

_"Cuarto del adorable Shinji"_

_"Hum… esa debió ser Asuka"_ pensó con cierta irritación. _"No creo que Misato conserve una pizca de su antiguo sentido del humor". _Arrancó el papel y se dispuso a entrar. _"Tienen que estar de broma"_ pensó cuando tuvo que arrastrarse a gatas para poder entrar a la diminuta habitación, de 50 cm de alto y 2 metros de largo. _"Estoy en un maldito hotel–cápsula"._

No tenía auriculares, y la única música disponible era el ruido de los ronquidos de sus desconocidos vecinos. Recargado contra el piso–colchón decidió que era el techo desconocido más extraño que había tenido hasta ahora, acolchado y a 30 centímetros de su nariz, era asfixiante.

…Pasó una hora…

…Dos…

Shinji no sabía la hora, pero no podía dormir en ese lugar tan pequeño, le daba claustrofobia. Así que sudoroso y cansado, decidió deambular un poco a lo largo del Wunder para relajarse.

En realidad, el recorrido no fue precisamente relajante, pasó a través de los pasillos de las alas, que se encontraban agrietadas y aún en reparación. El punto donde el Mark 9 se había incrustado se encontraba aislado por completo. Ya habían empezado las reparaciones, pero la limpieza aún no había terminado en algunos puntos, donde Shinji pudo notar manchas de sangre de personas que seguramente habían estado en el lugar equivocado cuando los atacaron.

En ese punto de su vida, Shinji se sentía aún más aislado que 14 años atrás. La muerte de Kaworu lo había dejado tan desvalido y solitario que no encontraba un punto de seguridad al cual aferrarse. Corriendo a lo largo de los pasillos solitarios del Wunder, terminó por entrar a una zona que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Los andamios metálicos parecían distintos al resto de la nave, y pronto descubrió porqué: ¡eran idénticos a los vestidores de los elegidos!

Caminó con paso nervioso a través de ellos, y pronto se dio de frente con un enorme Entry Plug conectado por cables a distintas máquinas. Tal vez, ¿simuladores?

Shinji sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Después de todo, la sensación de pilotar un EVA, miedo y dolor aparte, era la única sensación confortable que podía evocar dentro de esa extraña nave.

Estaba tan cansado que tal vez un sueñecito dentro no iría mal…

Al parecer la designación de ropa era una tarea compleja, debido a eso le dejaron conservar su Plug Suit, el muchacho sin dudarlo se metió de un salto a la cabina y cerró la entrada.

"¿Por qué no…?" Shinji activo el llenado de LCL. Se imaginaba dormir ahí, flotando en ese líquido sería como un bebé en el vientre de su madre…

–¿Malcriado? –gruño una voz adormilada y evidentemente gruñona

–¡Asuka! – Shinji saltó dentro del tanque casi lleno y el resultado fue un golpe terrible en la cabeza.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron al unísono los pilotos.

–¡Yo duermo aquí, niño malcriado! –respondió Asuka– La pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tú? ¿Querías espiarme?

–¡No, yo nunca…!– Shinji desistió de reclamar, acurrucándose en el rincón más alejado de Asuka– Sólo… no podía dormir.

Asuka chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. Luego, se dejó flotar hasta él.

–Esos malditos cuartos/cápsula sólo los aguantan los japoneses– dijo, en apoyo.

Shinji sintió una punzada de culpa. Todo eso había sucedido gracias a sus impulsivas decisiones.

–Te he hecho pasar un mal rato. 14 años de malos ratos. Yo… –Shinji hizo lo más parecido que pudo a una reverencia mientras flotaba en el LCL– ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

–Nunca he entendido porqué los japoneses se disculpan tanto– respondió Asuka– Mañana te patearé el trasero otra vez y quedaremos a mano. Además, no es como si tu vida tampoco estuviera arruinada. Tú tampoco creciste.

–Pero yo no vi morir a todos –respondió Shinji– Para mí fue como un día para otro, mientras tú… llevas 14 años en la adolescencia…

Esperaba un golpe o algo, pero en realidad Asuka estaba pensativa.

–Lo más difícil fue aceptar que crecía mentalmente, pero no en cuerpo– respondió–. Eso de la juventud extendida le parece una bendición a Mari, pero yo no lo puedo soportar. Puedes enamorarte de chicos de tu edad pero ellos… sólo te ven como a una niñita, hacer algo contigo les horroriza…

Asuka nunca había querido admitir eso con alguien…

–Claro, la anteojos se las arregló para conseguir pervertidos con complejo de lolita, yo quería a alguien de mi edad, que me viera como igual…

Asuka comenzó a nadar hacia Shinji…

–..A–asuka

–O al menos un idiota que no me viera como una vieja en el cuerpo de una niña…–tomo a Shinji por la muñeca y empezó a desabrochar el Plug Suit

–Asu…–la pelirroja le tapó la boca y le dio vuelta en el LCL. Flotando, mover y manipular al chico era más sencillo, y ella pronto empezó a abrir su propio Plug Suit.

–Sé que lo deseas. Dime que es mentira que todo este tiempo no querías cariño de mí –en los ojos de Asuka se reflejaba una inquietud terrible– Dime si no es verdad que si te hubiera tratado bien en ese entonces, los resultados habrían sido diferentes… Shinji, en el cuasi tercer impacto todos tuvimos la culpa, todos te orillamos a terminar así, en especial tu padre, no fue por completo tu culpa…

–Asuka…

La segunda "niña" terminó por quitar los Plug Suit. Ahora ambos nadaban libres en el líquido rojizo del Entry Plug. Shinji no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ella solamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

–No te separes de mí –Le dijo con ternura.

Y Shinji no se separó.

* * *

><p>Y bien, así termina el segundo capítulo. Gracias a Huachi-sama por presionar, y a MeldonElraenhie por su positivo comentario, ahora esta historia ha dejado de ser un one-shot, y ha subido un poco de tono. Espero que la encuentren satisfactoria.<p>

Nos veremos el próximo capítulo.

¡Chaíto!


	3. Broken Wille

Broken Wille

Cuando Shinji despertó el LCL había sido drenado. Él se hallaba durmiendo sobre el tablero de mando que aún estaba algo húmedo y el frío matinal se colaba desde la entrada del Entry Plug.

-¿Asuka? –Nadie respondió.

Tiritando y desnudo, el joven se incorporó tratando de encontrar su Plug Suit y aguantando las ganas de orinar. Estaba solo en un lugar donde no debía estar y eso aumentaba su ansiedad.

-Asuka, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

A duras penas pudo regresar a su dormitorio sin que nadie lo viera, pero el ruido de personas levantándose llenaba el pasillo.

-¡Ikari Shinji! –Alguien golpeaba en su ventanilla- ¡Ciudadano Ikari Shinji!-

-Mmm… ¿Quién…? –Shinji abrió y se encontró con un muchacho más o menos de su edad con uniforme militar.

-Soy tu oficial al mando, Yuzuru Hanyu. Como a todo civil recién ingresado, tengo la obligación de dar una pequeña introducción antes de enviarte a tu trabajo, aunque, ya vamos un poco atrasados...-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren que pilotee otra vez?-

-¿Pilotar? En tu expediente no consta que supieras manejar ninguna nave, tal vez debas ir al sistema de información a aclarar ese detalle–respondió, el chico tenía un poco de pinta de robot- . Fuiste reasignado a los sistemas de enfriamiento, pero si estás capacitado para otra función…-

-No, está bien –respondió Shinji- Pero, ¿por qué me mandan a hacer eso?-

-Debido a que nuestra especie se encuentra en un peligro crítico, WILLE no puede tomarse la libertad de desperdiciar el capital humano, todos los refugiados deben trabajar en el Wunder por su supervivencia, siempre y cuando sean mayores de 10 años –Hanyu lo explicaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- La alternativa es tratar de sobrevivir en el desierto a allá abajo, claro. Tendrás jornadas de diez horas y un día de medio descanso con 5 horas. Además, si asistes a los entrenamientos y ganas una posición de combate podrás ganar un rango como yo, además de ciertos beneficios…-

Shinji se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios. Fue instruido en los horarios de baño, la ubicación y sistema de almuerzos, las rutas de emergencia y equipo de seguridad. Parecía que la vida dentro del Wunder era bastante dura. Como lo sospechó, la capitana Katsuragi y las legendarias pilotos eran completamente distantes al mundo del civil común en WILLE.

Finalmente, después del almuerzo, llego su hora de integrarse al trabajo. Al parecer los sistemas de enfriamiento eran una zona suficientemente peligrosa como para designarle un traje antiquemaduras, y el calor era terrible. Todo el mundo hacía horas extras, el daño por reparar era mucho aún, y había que revisar y arreglar tuberías a presión. Después de sus primeras horas, se encontraba mental y físicamente agitado, además de que la vigilia de la noche anterior empeoraba todo. La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo, no sólo eran mayores, sino más musculosos, empezaba a imaginar que ese trabajo era una forma de intentar deshacerse de él. Ya sólo faltaba media hora para el fin de turno cuando la luz del pasillo se turnó roja.

– ¡Emergencia! ¡La Válvula 20J está a punto de estallar!–

Todos los trabajadores se arrojaron hacia la compuerta de salida, Shinji con ellos. Hasta donde tenía entendido, el anticongelante que viajaba supercalentado desde los motores del Wunder era capaz de derretir a una persona. Un grito se oyó desde atrás.

-¡Alguien se ha caído! Un obrero se quedó.

Shinji dio la vuelta pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Son casi 100 grados allá adentro, te quemarás…

El tercer niño se deshizo de quien lo sujetaba y se metió corriendo.

El vapor se encargó rápidamente de empañar su visor, por lo que apenas podía ver sus propias manos, y el aire caliente, aunque filtrado y aclimatado por una serie de filtros, era caliente y asfixiante. Tal como le habían advertido, corría el riesgo de morir antes de salvar a nadie, pero siguió buscando. Agradeció en silencio a quien hubiera diseñado el traje, no imaginaba como sería el calor sin él.

Frente a él, logró distinguir un bulto. El chorro de vapor supercaliente se derramaba justo sobre el hombro de la persona, que estaba inconsiente. Su traje no aguantaría mucho, empezaba a derretirse justo donde tocaba el chorro. Con desesperación, trató de jalar el cuerpo de una mano, pero estaba muy pesado. Tras un par de intentos se dio cuenta que jalando así no conseguiría moverlo, y que el calor empezaba a amenazar con dejarlo inconsciente a él también. Pero no quería dejar morir a nadie más.

-¡Aaaahh! –haciendo acopio de valor, se agachó justo en el chorro de vapor para poner el hombro del sujeto sobre el suyo, y poder arrastrarlo. Durante unos segundos desesperantes sintió cómo su brazo se achicharraba, pero no lo retiró. Logró desatascar el cuerpo, y para su completo alivio, sintió que la persona trataba de moverse. Avanzó un par de metros antes de desplomarse. Había estado tan cerca…

-¡Ikari! –oyó una voz y vió una silueta- No dejaré que mueras en tu primer día, ciudadano…

-O-oficial Yuzuru…

El muchacho los ayudó a levantarse y casi los cargó hasta la salida. Los demás compañeros ya los esperaban y pronto los transportaron al hospital.

-Eres un estúpido, ciudadano Shinji, pero tienes valor. Es algo que hace falta entre los civiles…

Shinji perdió el conocimiento poco después, pero fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Asuka se dispuso a descansar tras otro día de entrenamiento. Además de ser piloto, con el tiempo se había convertido en una de las principales desarrolladoras del EVA, que se encontraba en continua innovación. Con un suspiro, encendió la pantalla de su dormitorio-cápsula, normalmente había repeticiones de viejas series que habían rescatado del cuasi-tercer impacto, noticias de la nave, y de vez en cuando grabaciones de los EVA's en acción o cosas así para levantar la moral de la gente.<p>

Empezaba a dormitar con el sonido de las noticias cuando oyó lo del accidente en el sistema de enfriamiento. Más que anunciar el problema, el reportero se concentró en festejar el valor de un ciudadano que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a un compañero, y cómo en honor a su valentía, se le había entregado el rango de recluta esperando que esa actitud de valor y sacrificio se extendiera en la población. El héroe Ikari Shinji…

Asuka se incorporó tan de golpe que su cabeza se estrelló contra el techo. Si, había oído bien… como si no lo confirmara la imagen de Shinji que salía en una camilla, rodeado de obreros aplaudiendo. Shinji estaba trabajando en el sistema de refrigeración… el sector con mayor mortandad de los trabajadores no combatientes.

La bilis subió por su garganta. Tendría que hablar con Misato.

* * *

><p>Ya que este proyecto se ha hecho más grande, las cosas van cambiando. Este capítulo ha alejado un poco a Asuka y a Shinji, pero, ¿qué les deparará el futuro? Simplemente espero que estén disfrutándolo.<p> 


	4. Impacto Social

Disclaimer: Evangelion pertenece a Gainax y a si creador Hideaki Anno. Yo uso sus personajes con propósitos de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Impacto Social<p>

Shinji despertó con el ruido de los aparatos del hospital. Ese fue el primer indicio de dónde estaba, después, con dificultad, empezó a recordar porqué había ido a parar ahí. El dolor en su hombro se lo recordó. El calor del vapor parecía seguir ahí, destrozándole. Entonces lamentó que la herida hubiera sido directamente en su piel, en vez de las lesiones de piloto, cuando la mayor parte de las heridas eran una sensación neuronal resultante de su conexión con el EVA, y poco después desaparecían por sí solas.

–Esto dejará cicatriz –trató de decir, pero a la mitad de frase lo atacó la tos. Su garganta estaba también un poco dañada por el calor.

–Shhh… –una mano le cerró los labios. Ese olor… Shinji alzó la vista para descubrir a Asuka cerca de él– no hables, estás lastimado –la piloto se levantó trayendo un vaso de agua, y ofreciéndoselo a sorbitos– tienes quemaduras, por suerte sólo de segundo grado.

– ¿Vivió…? –Shinji alzó los ojos con inquietud.

–Está muy grave, pero aún vive –Asuka estaba extrañada de que él preguntara eso.

El cuerpo se Shinji se relajó. Al menos, había valido la pena. Cuando miró a la pelirroja, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

–Asu…ka… –Shinji levantó con dificultad su otra mano, de inmediato sintió el ardor del suero circulando a una distinta presión en su cuerpo pero no la bajó hasta tocar el rostro de Asuka.

–No vuelvas a hacerme esto –dijo Asuka, conmovida– por un momento pensé… sólo, no te metas en cosas así, no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría… otra vez–

Shinji se esforzó por darle una sonrisa. Cuando había despertado en el Entry plug sin ella, creyó que no le importaba, ¡qué equivocado estaba!

–No te… sepa…res de… mí –le dijo a Asuka. La chica sonrió.

–Baaka ¿dónde más crees que he estado estos tres días?–

* * *

><p>– ¡Misato!–<p>

Asuka entró hecha una fiera ante la capitana. La mujer tan sólo cerró su cuaderno de notas y la miró con serenidad.

–Llevas tres días sin hacer nada, ¿no deberías estar en un test ahora mismo?–

–Lo mandaste a morir –escupió la piloto con repugnancia– De entre todos, nunca creí…–

–¿Qué preferirías, que lo matara sin más? –Soltó Misato– Es una bomba viviente, y tú lo sabes, pero no quiero matarlo sólo por eso… eso nos pondría al mismo nivel que Gendo…–

– ¡Aun así lo mandaste morir! –Asuka golpeó con furia la mesa– Es lo mismo, sólo que quieres lavarte las manos esperando que muera en las de alguien más, eso es asqueroso. Ni siquiera debimos rescatarlo, sólo logramos que empieces a ver a la gente como meras piezas para poner o quitar–

– No digas eso –Misato empezaba a perder la paciencia. Asuka parecía una niña pero la capitana se recordaba continuamente que ya no lo era– Todos creímos que estaba muerto. De saber que seguía vivo y aún era el potencial detonador de un impacto, habría dejado su cápsula flotando en el espacio por siempre. Ahora su existencia sólo nos pone en peligro, y ya no tiene utilidad para la Humanidad. Tú, en cambio, estás desperdiciando tiempo valioso por los sentimientos que tuviste por alguien hace 14 años–

– ¡Me niego! –Asuka temblaba– ¿Y qué hay si hubiera sido yo? ¿Misato? ¿También me hubieras eliminado? Si mi existencia hubiera puesto en peligro a la humanidad, ¿hubieras escogido mi extinción antes que confiar en mí? –Misato desvió la mirada– Me niego a participar en ningún test o simulacro hasta que Shinji sea removido de los trabajos peligrosos–

Misato estaba furiosa y asombrada.

–No puedo creer que seas tan inmadura. Actúas igual que él cuando lo del noveno… –la capitana calló rápidamente.

Asuka captó de inmediato que le escondía algo. Durante el cuasi tercer impacto había estado inconsciente, y no hubo mucho tiempo para preguntar lo que había pasado. Sólo se dedicaba a culpar a Shinji por haberla dejado fuera de combate, dejándola sin un ojo, y por haber casi destruido el mundo por salvar a la Rei de entonces.

– ¿Como él cuando lo del noveno? –Asuka estaba impactada– ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

–Información clasificada–

– ¡Al carajo tu información clasificada! –Asuka le hizo una seña obscena y salió como un huracán de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Asuka ya había tratado de revisar por sí misma los archivos, pero al parecer le estaban vetados, cosa casi imposible ya que su rango le permitía acceder a la más confidencial información de la nave. Furiosa, decidió regresar por la tarde para preguntarle a Shinji, si es que estaba consciente.<p>

– Shikinami Asuka Langley– repitió una voz clara detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con la clon Ayanami que pilotaba el Mark.

– Ah, eres tú…– no sabía que decirle, principalmente por el hecho que no sabía qué se debía decir al clon de una persona que había conocido en el pasado– ¿Qué quieres?–

–El personal del hospital no me ha permitido ver a Ikari Shinji, ya que se encuentra siendo sometido a curación, sin embargo comentaron que tú habías interactuado con él. ¿Cómo se encuentra?–

– Ah, es eso… –Asuka coincidió en que esa nueva Rei era igual o peor de robótica que la anterior– Se está recuperando. ¿Por qué te preocupa a ti?–

– ¿No debería?– Rei simplemente trataba de adaptar su comportamiento a los cánones de rededor– Creí que era lo correcto…–

Asuka suspiró.

– Siempre la misma muñeca… –dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

– ¿Qué es una muñeca…?–

* * *

><p>Mari echó a reír.<p>

– ¿Cómo? ¿No conoces las muñecas?–

Rei permaneció impasible pese a la carcajada de la piloto.

– Estoy segura que no–

– Pues, verás… –era cierto, hacía años que no veía una– una muñeca es una representación de un cuerpo humano que los niños usan para entretenerse…–

– Pero yo no soy una muñeca–

Mari giró los ojos

– La princesita a veces no es muy ingeniosa, no le hagas caso.

* * *

><p>–Shinji…<p>

Asuka lo miraba a través de la membrana plástica estéril, Shinji estaba recostado boca abajo con la quemadura al descubierto, le habían injertado pedazos de tejido artificial para facilitar el crecimiento de piel nueva, era un procedimiento reciente, doloroso pero muchísimo más rápido que aseguraba que Shinji se recuperaría.

– Los doctores han dicho que me pondré bien –Shinji sonrió dolorosamente– en un par de semanas me darán de alta, y luego me reincorporaré al trabajo…

–No lo harás– Asuka le dirigió una mirada de complicidad– Me encargué de que no tengas que volver a trabajar–

–Asuka… –Shinji se sorprendió. Después de todo sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, pero deslindarlo de toda obligación sonaba un poco... extremo

– ¿Qué pasa?–

Shinji miró a su alrededor. Fuera de la membrana plástica había una enorme cantidad de regalos.

–No hay flores, las flores ya no existen, las pocas plantas son valiosos recursos alimenticios supervisados en los campos de cultivo de las colonias supervivientes. Pero en cambio hay innumerables objetos, cartas escritas con letra minúscula en valiosos pedacitos de papel o tela vieja, un par de viejas fotografías de admiradores con palabras de ánimo, un suéter tejido a mano por la madre del hombre que salvé e incluso una valiosísima caja de galletas de chocolate, que según me dijo la enfermera, habían conseguido todos los de mi unidad haciendo una cooperación a lo largo de la nave. Creo que ni siquiera cuando pilotaba en el EVA habían sido tan agradecidos conmigo. Mirar eso hace que se forme un nudo en mi garganta– dijo mostrándole a Asuka que ahora ya no estaba solo –Lo siento, pero… no–

– ¿No? –Asuka miró sin comprender– ¿no qué?–

– No voy a huir esta vez –Shinji alzó sus ojos y la miró fijamente, con tristeza pero decisión– Por una vez quiero ganarme mi lugar por mis propios méritos, no quiero estar en un lugar sólo porque otro predispuso que así fuera. Quiero vivir sin privilegios, por una vez, creo que puedo ser una persona normal y no el artefacto de alguien más, siento rechazarlo pero no me quites esta oportunidad–

Asuka lo miró como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Y a la vez, e inesperadamente, sintió una punzada de celos, porque Shinji quizá tuviera la oportunidad que ella no, de ser querida y aprobada sin tener que pilotar un enorme monstruo biomecánico.

– Si… –torpemente, se levantó y salió de la habitación con los ojos acuosos

* * *

><p>Si... poco a poco las cosas empiezan a cambiar y el engranaje emocional dista mucho de ser lo que era hace 14 años... aunque en el fondo son los mismos corazones. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque pronto volvemos a la acción. Una disculpa por el retraso pero necesitaba la inspiración necesaria para hacer las cosas correctamente. Chauu!<p> 


	5. True Seele

Ya saben, yo no poseo los derechos, bla, bla bla... ;P

* * *

><p>True Seele<p>

Asuka entró a toda prisa a su cápsula/dormitorio y hundió la cara en el suelo acolchonado para ahogar sus sollozos. Aunque usualmente no dormía ahí, era el lugar donde más privacidad podía obtener durante el día. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados: Ira con Misato, tristeza por su EVA destrozado, miedo por perder a Shinji, admiración por su negativa, celos por su posición, atracción… bien, tal vez la mayoría de sus problemas eran Shinji.

Después de un rato se quedó dormida, y las pesadillas le vinieron por montones, como siempre que dormía fuera del Entry Plug. Inconscientemente se sentía… desprotegida. Los ángeles que había derrotado volvían durante la noche por ella y el Cuasi Tercer Impacto se repetía por milésima vez en su mente. El inmenso Ángel/EVA se desplomaba frente a ella, y los ojos inmensos la miraban fijamente mientras caían, pero no era el rostro de Rei, sino el Shinji. El aire se volvía pesado mientras el cuerpo gigante amenazaba aplastarla, ella no estaba en el EVA y no podría correr lo suficiente…

Tres golpes en el suelo la hicieron despertar justo mientras gritaba.

-¡Hey, princesa! – Mari dormía justo debajo de ella, y las cápsulas no bloqueaban el sonido- ¿Podrías bajar el volumen a tu drama? ¡Intentamos dormir! Dios, ahora entiendo por qué las princesas necesitaban siete colchones, ¡era para que no se oyeran sus quejidos!

-Cállate, antejos –respondió Asuka, aunque, como ella misma notó, ni siquiera fue capaz de aplicar la furia suficiente a sus insultos.

La puertecita de su compartimiento se abrió.

-¿Todo bien, majestad? –Mari entró a duras penas arrastrándose sobre el cuerpo de Asuka quedando las dos muy apretadas- ¿Ese tercer niño te ha venido a poner la vida de cabeza?

-No quiero hablar de eso- Asuka desvió la mirada, lo cual era bastante difícil considerando que Mari estaba prácticamente sobre ella, y no había espacio alguno para desplazarse. Suspiró, y de inmediato lo lamentó, porque el peso de la otra piloto le impedía respirar con facilidad- El idiota quiere seguir en ese campo minado que es Refrigeración. Maldición, ni siquiera le pregunté sobre lo que pasó durante el Noveno Ángel…

-¿Qué cosa te podría decir? –Mari se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo de Asuka como un gato dormilón- No le revivas traumas al pobre chico, eso fue muy doloroso para él…

-Espera- Asuka trató de levantarse de golpe, lo que estrelló a Mari contra el techo de la cápsula sacándole el aire- ¿Quieres decir… tu puedes acceder a la información de ese día?

-Obviamente –ronroneó Mari tras tomar aire y luego sacó de su seno la tarjeta de acceso- Sólo debes admitir que soy la mejor piloto del mundo.

-Por supuesto. Eres, de entre todos los pilotos…- dijo Asuka arrebatándole la tarjeta y zigzagueando para salir de la cápsula y correr a la computadora- la más zorra y artera- Asuka terminó de salir y le dirigió una seña obscena aunque su rostro pintaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Luego echó a correr.

-¡Por eso te amo, princesa! –La despidió Mari con una seña aún más soez.

* * *

><p>Temprano en la mañana, Rei fue a visitar a Shinji acompañado por Mari. Ella también sentía curiosidad por el muchacho.<p>

-Vaya, vaya, ¿cómo está el chico de quien todos están hablando?

Shinji se encontraba a medio desayuno cuando vio a...

-Hola, Rei y… -no recordaba el nombre de la otra piloto.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? – hizo un puchero teatral- ¿Acaso no recuerdas a una chica a la que le oliste las bragas?

Shinji respondió indignado

-Yo nunca en mi vida he….- el color se le subió a la cara- ¡No fue así! ¡Tú me caíste encima! Yo no… ¡ni siquiera me dio tiempo de…! ¡Ash!

-¿Es eso una muñeca?- preguntó con interés Rei, ajena a la escena. Entre los montones de presentes, había una pequeña muñeca hecha de trapo, tal vez el regalo de una niña. Rei la levantó y acunó con delicadeza.

-Eh… si…

Rei seguía inspeccionando la muñeca con curiosidad-. No se parece a mí –Concluyó.

-Er… bueno, las dos son lindas –opinó Shinji y Rei lo miró intrigada- Puedes quedártela si quieres.

-Qué tierno, eso explica por qué la princesa se ha puesto así…- Asuka entró en ese momento. Su rostro lucía extraño, y miraba a Shinji con una ternura inusitada-. Hablando de la princesa de Roma… ¿Estás bien?

* * *

><p>Asuka esperó a que avanzara la noche, cuando la actividad bajaba, y se deslizó a través de los pasillos de Wunder hasta llegar al área central. Se sentó en la computadora e insertó la tarjeta de Mari. Abrió las grabaciones previas al Cuasi Tercer Impacto. Luego agregó a la búsqueda: 9º Ángel. La computadora tardó unos momentos. Acceso autorizado. El video empezó a correr.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Misato! –Asuka llegó como un torbellino apoyando las manos en el escritorio de la general, esta sólo suspiró sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.<p>

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Necesitas pañales para Shinji?

-¡No! El… el rehusó dejar de trabajar.

Misato por fin volteó a verla y alzó una ceja. No esperaba eso del muchacho.

-¿Y? – Respondió, fingiendo que no le importaba- Aun así espero que regreses a los test. Gendo ya no tiene ningún piloto, por lo que no hay prisa en reconstruir a los EVAs, pero aun así…

-Vi la información del 9º ángel –dijo Asuka-. La información completa.

Misato dejo los documentos y la pluma en la mesa y la miró con tristeza. Conforme hablaba, parecía que se iba quebrando.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo. Todos estuvimos ahí, y sin embargo ninguno de nosotros se opuso a Gendo. Es fácil volverse cruel cuando sabes que alguien más es quien asume la responsabilidad. En una forma egoísta decidimos que perderte a ti y perder la confianza de Shinji era un precio razonable por nuestra seguridad -Hacía años que Asuka no veía llorar a Misato- Me pregunto qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos opuesto. ¿Habríamos podido "exorcizar" al ángel? ¿Shinji hubiera terminado por atacar tu EVA? ¿Habríamos evitado el Cuasi Tercer Impacto, o lo habríamos adelantado? -Su rostro parecía por fin reflejar la pesada carga que llevaba-. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, y sin embargo, las volvería a hacer para salvar a la Humanidad. Por eso, Asuka ¡perdóname!

Misato se había arrodillado ante ella pidiendo perdón. Asuka se inclinó y la ayudó a levantarse. Estaba conmovida y confusa, no había querido perder la calma frente a Misato, pero después de eso estaba realmente conmovida. ¿Cómo sería cargar con el peso de los Lilim en tu conciencia?

-Los japoneses piden perdón demasiado –murmuró secamente Asuka- Hay algo más, Misato. Ver el video me recordó algo… ¿Crees que Gendo pueda usar de nuevo el Dummy System?

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y Shinji mejoró con rapidez. La piel falsa que le habían injertado funcionaba a la perfección y poco a poco cedía el paso a tejido nuevo. El joven se reincorporó paulatinamente a sus labores, descubrió que si bien el trabajo era duro, había una gran satisfacción realizándolo, en especial por la camaradería que había entre todos. Algunas noches, cuando ambos podían, Shinji y Asuka se hacían compañía en el Entry Plug.<p>

También se integró al entrenamiento militar. Resultó ser un entrenamiento físico diario (el cual junto con el trabajo en Refrigeración le dio bastante fuerza, aunque no creció), además del principio básico de obediencia (no opuso mucha resistencia). Después descubrió que el siguiente paso (que se le daba a todos los menores de quince años) era entrenamiento para pilotar un EVA. Sólo Asuka y Mari eran las únicas pilotos, pero en caso de que alguna falleciera, podían escoger a cualquiera de los niños de abordo, al mejor, para que la sustituyera. Pan comido para él, pronto fue el mejor y lo ascendieron de rango. Hanyu, el oficial que lo había salvado, resultó ser su rival en el entrenamiento, tenía dificultades con la sincronización, pero era capaz de hacer las más increíbles acrobacias dentro del simulador. Para su sorpresa, un día, Rei decidió unírsele.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Shinji y Asuka descansaban tranquilamente en el Entry Plug, como de costumbre. Shinji había conseguido colarse un rato en las afueras del Wunder para ver el cielo estrellado con Asuka, había sido un fenómeno que la pelirroja no había visto en años.<p>

-A veces me da miedo –le dijo Asuka a Shinji esa noche- No quiero acostumbrarme a tanta felicidad…

Shinji sonrió.

-No sé cuánto dure, pero mientras sea posible, no quiero perder un solo instante preocupándome en vez de apreciar lo que tengo.

Entonces, un ruido repentino trajo consigo un golpe. Ambos rodaron mientras se cortaba el suministro eléctrico y se encendían las luces de emergencia. Una sirena se activó de inmediato y el localizador de Asuka brilló en su muñeca.

-Hay que ir a combate- dijo aterrada mientras se vestía a toda prisa-. Nos atacan

* * *

><p>¡Tadaa! Bien, gente bonita, continúo esta historia porque sigo inspirada. Espero que también les traiga un poquito de inspiración y si les gustó, o no, háganmelo saber. ¡Nos vemos!<p> 


	6. Rotten Nerv

Los derechos de estos personajes pertenecen a Gainax, yo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Rotten Nerv<p>

Shinji la apretó con fuerza plantándole un beso. Estaba aterrado, tendría que dejarla ir y no la vería hasta terminado el ataque. Él también debía presentarse a sus deberes al frente.

–Cuídate mucho, por favor–

–Y tú…

Shinji tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para dejarla partir, y luego se dirigió aprisa hacia su posición, en teoría tenía que llegar a su zona, registrarse, tomar el equipo de defensa y esperar instrucciones.

–Hay un ataque masivo desde NERV. Una par de Unidades Biomecánicas no identificadas, y por detrás varios drones, probablemente tratarán de infiltrarse al WUNDER– informó el Oficial Yuzuru en cuanto su tropa se hubiera reunido. –Para variar estamos cortos de personal debido al grupo que partió por provisiones, así que los pilotos de reserva utilizarán los helicópteros que quedan y ustedes ayudarán disparando sobre los drones antes de que se acerquen demasiado.

Shinji tragó saliva y se dispuso a seguir instrucciones.

– ¡Ikari! ¡Conmigo! Tengo instrucciones especiales –Shinji se acercó– Tienes orden de presentarte en el Centro de Mando.

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo trabajaba frenéticamente en su área, pues se jugaban la vida en ello. Tras ser arrollado por un par de oficiales histéricos, al fin uno se fijó en él y lo llevó directamente a la capitán. Para su sorpresa, Rei también estaba ahí.<p>

–Ikari Shinji. ¿Sabías algo sobre este ataque?

– ¡Claro que no!– respondió con firmeza.

–Clon de la serie Ayanami, ¿tú sabías algo?

–No.

– ¿Han establecido contacto con NERV desde que llegaron?

– ¡NO! –Shinji gritó, Rei negó suavemente.

–Capitana, aquí está el lector.

Dos oficiales sujetaron a Shinji, pasando un escáner por todo su cuerpo. Luego hicieron lo mismo con Rei. Al pasar por su pierna, empezó a sonar–. Tiene un localizador– Dijo uno de los oficiales.

–Quítenselo, ahora–

De inmediato los oficiales la sujetaron colocándola en una mesa lateral, le inyectaron algo en la yugular y empezaron a cortar en su pantorrilla antes que anestesia alguna hiciera efecto. Rei gritó y se retorció, pero la tenían inmovilizada.

– ¿Qué rayos? –Shinji trató de detenerlos, pero también le sujetaron a él.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía del localizador?

– ¡No!

Al fin Rei quedó inconsciente por la inyección. Todos guardaron silencio mientras extraían de ella un minúsculo aparato que parpadeaba. Se lo dieron a Misato, quien lo aplastó hasta destruirlo.

–Por eso nos han seguido tan fácilmente. Aparentemente, el blanco eres tú.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Esta es la zona más segura del WUNDER. Te quedarás aquí.

– ¡NO! –Shinji estaba lleno de rabia– ¡No puedo dejar que haya más pérdidas por mi culpa! Misato…

– ¿Preferirías entregarte? –Respondió con dureza– Porque así habría un cuarto impacto y todos morirían…

Shinji se contuvo.

–Al menos… al menos déjame ayudar, no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como otros mueren por defenderme.

La capitana lo meditó unos segundos. Su rostro seguía inflexible pero Shinji pudo intuir a la antigua Misato dentro de ella.

–Tal vez sea buena idea. Soldado Ikari Shinji, le ordeno integrarse a su pelotón. ¡De inmediato!

– ¡Gracias!– Shinji hizo una rápida reverencia y echó a correr hacia su puesto de combate.

* * *

><p>Asuka y Mari estaban vueltas locas. No tenían un EVA, pero con las piezas que habían ido recuperando habían empezado a reconstruir uno el cual llamaron Frankie 1. Sólo tenían el torso y un brazo, pero si alguna lo pilotaba podían generar un campo AT, disparar y utilizar un cuchillo progresivo. Básicamente iban a subirlo a cubierta usando el elevador de lanzamiento y colocarlo cerca del generador central para proteger al WUNDER. Obvio, sólo podía pilotar una a la vez.<p>

– ¡Demasiado tarde, princesa! –Dijo Mari desde el intercomunicador–. ¿Te estabas despidiendo de tu príncipe?

–Quedan 10 minutos para contacto– respondió Asuka, impersonal– hora de colgarte sobre el generador.

– ¡A la orden, princesa!

Asuka accionó el elevador.

Mari miró el infierno que se venía encima, y gritó de placer.

* * *

><p>–Asuka, te necesito aquí –voceó la capitana– dirigirás vía remota, la seguridad del núcleo es prioridad.<p>

–Voy

La situación era casi desesperada. La mitad de las naves (las mejores) estaban fuera para abastecerlos, junto con los pilotos más experimentados y gran parte de las armas. No tenían un solo EVA completo.

–Esto será divertido– dijo Mari– Como en los viejos tiempos. Estoy lista.

– Mari, esta vez será un plan defensivo –señaló Misato – el equipo aéreo y buques frenarán a los drones, mientras el WUNDER se elevará para mantenerse a distancia de los EVA. Si alguno se acerca, tú lo repeles.

–Aye, Aye, capitana, lo que tú órdenes.

–Tal como pensé –mencionó Asuka revisando las gráficas de monitoreo– No se detectan pilotos a bordo. Están usando el Dummy System

– ¿Qué, se le acabaron las Ayanamis? –Se quejó Mari–

– ¡El tiempo de reacción es inferior al estándar! –Adelantó Maya– Probablemente al sistema le es difícil emular los reflejos humanos.

–Los refuerzos vienen en camino– Adelantó Akagi– tiempo de llegada menos 9 minutos.

–Hasta entonces estaremos en desventaja –concluyó Katsuragi–. ¿Los refuerzos vienen listos?

–Listos y proponen desplegar las nuevas Minas anti–EVA –confirmó la Dra. Akagi.

–Incluso con energía de repuesto, el ataque no podrá durar más de 10 minutos –sentenció Misato– 8 para atacar y 2 para huir. ¿Tiempo?

– Menos 30 segundos para contacto –Maya desplegó la cuenta regresiva– Los EVA se están soltando de su nave nodriza.

– Preparen los generadores, necesito un despegue rápido, a 90° Tierra. Mari, contamos contigo. Despliega el Campo AT en menos 1.

– ¡Aye, Aye!–

–No vayas a romper a Frankie– Dijo Asuka, haciéndose la dura como siempre pero realmente ansiosa por no poder pilotar esa vez–. Y rómpete una pierna.

–Menos diez para contacto– advirtió Maya– ocho… siete…

–Lo siento, princesa –respondió Mari– Esta cosa aún no tiene piernas.

–Tres… dos…

– ¡Campo AT desplegado!–

– ¡Despegue!

La inmensa mole mecánica se levantó a gran velocidad. Esto la desvió del curso de colisión en el último momento obligando a los EVA a dar una vuelta forzada. El más cercano trató de agarrarse de la nave pero el campo AT del Frankie 1 lo repelió.

–Ajá, vamos a bailar, guapos– invitó Mari desde el micrófono, y empezó a cantar– Mari tenía un corderito…

* * *

><p>Shinji había estado en batalla antes, pero esta ocasión temblaba como si fuera la primera. Todas las armas y naves le parecían demasiado frágiles y pequeñas. Pronto le designaron a un helicóptero desde el cual cargarían contra las pequeñas naves no tripuladas de NERV. Todo corría en aparente confusión, sin embargo los soldados se movían con eficiencia cargando municiones y combustible, y pronto se encontró en el aire.<p>

Al elevarse por vez primera, el paisaje desde la altura lo dejó sin aliento. Nunca había tenido tiempo para apreciar la magnitud del WUNDER en sus colosales dimensiones desde arriba. La superficie metálica brillaba a la luz del sol.

–Eh, novato– la piloto Mao Asada llamó su atención señalando al horizonte– allá vienen

A lo lejos, parecía un enjambre colosal, precedido por dos enormes manchas que se fueron haciendo más grandes en un tiempo cortísimo: eran los EVA. El piloto se alejó a toda máquina del WUNDER, mientras Shinji preparaba la artillería. No tenía idea de cómo pararían el ataque mayor, pero cuando vio elevarse al WUNDER a toda velocidad y formarse el campo AT, lanzó una exclamación de alivio y admiración.

–A que es increíble, ¿verdad? – Comentó Mao– Si hemos sobrevivido todo este tiempo ha sido gracias a la Capitana y a las dos Niñas. Ahora no te enfoques en eso, ellas se la arreglarán, en unos minutos llegarán los refuerzos y harán huir a los EVA. Listo porque se acercan los drones.

En efecto, el enjambre de artefactos ya estaba cerca. Shinji apuntó, la mira automática funcionaba muy similar a la del fusil de los EVAS, y pronto empezó a disparar a los blancos. Claro que, como estaban en movimiento era más difícil atacar.

–Nada mal, novato –observó Mao cuando Shinji derribó al primero. Buscar, apuntar, disparar, era algo que Shinji ya conocía. Llevaba ya unas cuantas derribadas cuando se percató de algo más importante.

– ¿Por qué no están atacando?–

– ¿Un… señuelo? –aventuró Mao.

– Mao–san, ¿y si necesitan ayuda allá arriba? Acércate al WUNDER, ¡por favor!

La piloto obedeció, pero la altura era mucha. Tardó bastante tiempo en llegar arriba, y cuando lo hizo…

Todo estaba destruido.

* * *

><p>En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, espero que se hayan fijado en los únicos nombres que no pertenecen a NGE. Hanyu y Mao, ¿saben en quiénes me inspiré?<p> 


End file.
